Potion
Work in progress! Attribute potions potion of augumentation * somewhat trains all attributes * blessed greatly trains all attributes * cursed drains all attributes and somewhat abuses them potion of potential * increases the potential of all attributes by 5% * blessed increases it by 20% * cursed halves the potential of all attributes elixir of strength *greatly trains Str *'blessed '''also slightly increases potiential of strength *'cursed''' instead abuses Str and decreases its potential potion of brawn *grants enough experience to increase Str by 1, but randomly drains this amount of experience from other attributes *'blessed' only drains 1/10 of experience granted *'cursed' only abuses all attributes but strength elixir of dexterity *greatly trains Dex *'blessed '''also slightly increases potiential of dexterity *'cursed''' instead abuses Dex and decreases its potential potion of deftness *grants enough experience to increase Dex by 1, but randomly drains this amount of experience from other attributes *'blessed' only drains 1/10 of experience granted *'cursed' only abuses all attributes but dexterity elixir of agility potion of nimbleness elixir of constitution potion of toughness elixir of perception potion of alertness elixir of intelligence potion of intellect elixir of learning potion of contemplation elixir of willpower potion of pride elixir of charisma potion of beauty elixir of mana potion of magic elixir of speed potion of celerity elixir of luck potion of prosperity Healing potions potion of minor health * heals 2d8+5 potion of lesser health * heals 4d10+10 potion of major health * heals 8d12+20 potion of greater health * heals 16d16+40 potion of master health * heals 32d20+80 potion of grand health * heals 64d30+160 potion of *life* potion of healing water * boosts HP regeneration potion of fast healing potion of rapid healing potion of regeneration Magic potions potion of minor magicka potion of lesser magicka potion of major magicka potion of greater magicka potion of master magicka potion of grand magicka potion of sparkling water potion of manasurge potion of starpower potion of raw mana Curing potions bottle of panacea potion of cure poison potion of cure affliction potion of cure disease potion of cure mutation potion of cure dianthoritis potion of cure corruption * removes some taint * blessed also increases karma, if negative potion of purification potion of *purification* potion of new life * removes all modifications made to the player's body, ie. all scars, additional limbs, mutations, dianthoritis effects, grafts, implants or tattoos * rerolls the player's appearance and background * blessed also removes all talents, so that the player can reassign them Restorative potions potion of restore body potion of restore life potion of restore spirit potion of *restoration* Buff potions elixir of invulnerability elixir of longevity elixir of love elixir of youth potion of bravery potion of brilliance potion of clarity potion of concentration potion of defense * boosts DV potion of enlightenment potion of evolution potion of experience potion of feather potion of fortune potion of haste potion of heroism potion of illumination potion of insight potion of levitation potion of might potion of mind vision potion of mutation potion of prestidigitation *boosts Concentration, Channeling and Meditation potion of protection * boosts PV potion of rage potion of rejuvenation potion of resistance potion of *resistance* potion of stoneskin * boosts resistance to bash, cut and explosive damage potion of swiftness * boosts Dex, Agi and Evasion potion of wisdom * boosts Ler, Wil and Literacy Debuff potions bottle of alkahest bottle of carbon monoxide bottle of liquid nitrogen bottle of napalm bottle of nitroglycerin bottle of poison bottle of quicksilver bottle of slime elixir of death elixir of decay potion of amnesia potion of confusion potion of degeneration potion of disability potion of frailty potion of hallucination potion of impotence potion of inhibition potion of lignification potion of negation potion of paralysis potion of sickness potion of sleep Utility potions bottle of dye * comes in different colors bottle of fertilizer bottle of herbicide bottle of ink bottle of pesticide bottle of soap bottle of vinegar Water bottle of dirty water bottle of fresh water bottle of healing water * see above bottle of holy water bottle of salt water bottle of sparkling water * see above bottle of unholy water Oil oil of incineration oil of rust removal oil of vitriol Bewerages See Drink page for more details. bottle of booze bottle of juice bottle of nectar can of nuka cola Other potions can of grease empty bottle jar of adhesive jar of darkness jar of gel jar of honey jar of lubricant jar of milk jar of smoke vial of blood vial of coagulated blood vial of vampire blood Syringes syringe of adrenaline syringe of antibiotics syringe of antidote syringe of antipsychotics syringe of mutagen <''type''> *grants random single mutation depending on the mutation type syringe of narcotics syringe of painkillers Hypospray Special potions healer * heals 1000 HP, granting excess healing as temporary HP, up to 10*XL over normal maximum * boosts regeneration rate of HP healer healer healer defender defender Artifact potions Phial of Galadriel Category:Items